The Fallen Arrow
by xFirestarx
Summary: A Special Arrow is shot far into the air which is said to contain special powers. The one who is to find it, will become of great power. Who will find it? What will he or she do with the power? The answers, are here.
1. Prologue

First story so far, hoping you guys like it. Please do leave some constructive replies, i need some help on this. I'm kinda new. :D Anyhow, will post more chapters super duper soon, got nothing to do right now, so i'm going to write-write-write. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Citizens of Papel! Gather to the king's balcony! Tonight is the night we celebrate the new year!" A young man was speaking through a loudspeaker. "All are welcome!"  
>He continued.<p>

Families started to come out from their cabins and look up at the balcony. The rich and plump king was sitting in a lounging chair at the top. Beside him was the young man.  
>On the other side, was a man in steel chainmails, a leather coif - and some chaps. He wielded a bow, arrow in his other hand. There was something about this arrow, that caught the people down below's eyes. The arrowhead, was gold, and the shaft was clearly made out of wood, but was shining.<p>

"Yes people! It is the wonderful power arrow! The one and only! We shall shoot it into the sky, with a super strengthed person, sending the arrow far out past our village!" The king said. "And the one who is said to find this arrow, is to become of great power!"  
>The crowd roared, and started speaking of when they should head out to look for it, for these villagers were greedy. Yet they had enough.<p>

"Don't get your chaps in a bunch people, anyone who is here tonight, cannot behold the power within the arrow! It would destroy them!" The king retorted, chuckling. The crowd moaned. "Now, the new year shall come in approximately two minutes and thirty seconds! When this clock explodes, don't worry it'll be small, our super strengthed archer shall fire the arrow as far as possible. So young and old people of Papel! Get ready for a countdown!" The king concluded. Two minutes had pasted, as the king talks slow with emotion.

"Start from ten and get down to zero, when i say go!" The young man from before shouted. "Are you all ready!" He shouted again.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared. "Than...GO!" The young man replied, and so - the countdown began.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" Every person down below the king shouted simultaneously. 'KABOOSH' The clock exploded. Confetti flied all over the people below,  
>the archer drew his arrow as far as possible ; And shot.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for short chapter, chapters will get a lot bigger, don't worry. I just didn't want to over do it - wanted it to be a simple first chapter. :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Founder<strong>

A young sturdy laugh could be heard from the Papel Deepwoods. "They'll never catch me.." Ryan, our young man, was on the run. From what? Well he just stole one of the princess's golden necklaces. He has stole many things from the castle of Papel, but he never thought he would steal something this valuable.

Ryan leaped behind a thick tree, at the bottom of the tree - was some sort of latch made out of rust old iron. He pulled the latch up, and it opened a small rectangle of space. (Almost acting as a outside basement entrance) Ryan jumped down into the space, closed the opening, with a chain connecting to the plank. (The latch was on a plank)

"Another beatiful piece to add to my collection." Ryan smurked as he speaked. He set the piece of jewelry next to a box with a label on it. 'DO NOT OPEN' Read the label. Ryan opened it, and placed the piece of jewelry in it, making metal on metal sounds - as there's more than one piece inside. "Well, i must be off again!" Ryan exclaimed to nothing. He leaped over to the plank and pushed up on it, peeked his head up and looked around. "Noeone..." Ryan whispered. He climbed up and shut the opening of his home. "Let's go, run!" Ryan said. He started to sprint forwards, towards the castle - hoping to get more loot. 'Ooff' "OUCH! My aching face..." Ryan yelped. He had tripped on something, but he was clueless what he tripped over.

Ryan flipped onto his back, holding his hand on his face. He peeked through one of the slits in between his fingers. "What the?.." Ryan gasped. What he was looking at, was a - "He's right there! Get 'em!" Guards found Ryan laying on the floor, and they charged. "Aww crap..Not this again, i just set the trap up.." A guard stepped forward again,  
>and regretted it. 'Floooom' A giant blade flew from the ground, and hit the guards, cutting them up all over, and sending them flying. "Now that that's over, i can get back to-<br>business." He got up, and looked at what he tripped over. It was a arrow. A glowing arrow, the tip gold, shaft wood but shining.


End file.
